Harajuku Girl
by Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari
Summary: One shot- Gogo perspective on the Sugar flavored, candy colored world she lives in. Inspired by many fics here.


Hello people! This is my first Kill Bill Gogo story so I hope you all like it!

I got so inspired when I read some of the Gogo fics people have written here and I just had to write one of my own! So thanks so much to the authors of "Sugar Silly String" "Near Fantastica" and "Velvet Sins"

Enjoy!

Gogo lives in her own Harajuku world and rules it with her Bishoujo looks and sugar filled samurai sword.

Pushing through the hundreds of teenagers with their gothic costumes and candy colored hair.

"Everything is like candy…" Gogo mused, "Life, death, adults, sex, it's all one big candy world." She said this to one of crazy 88 members, Sasuke one of her few friends who also goes to school with her and is the one who gave her, her decorative cell phone flowers that hangs from the sheath of her small samurai sword. "I saw it on some girl that I fucked and killed, and thought of you right way."

It was still covered with his sperm. Gogo didn't dare wash it.

Parading around Tokyo's streets in her short school girl skirt making men young and old drool at the thought of touching what's underneath. Even those who knew who she was and what she did wanted her, declaring that it made her more desirable, that she must have amazing hands. The last man who said that was found dead after 13 hours of dying with lollipop sticks in both his hands, his thighs and right in the middle of his dick.

In Harajuku the rules of survival are so similar to the rules of the underworld, being the crème de la crème of the Tokyo Underworld Gogo learned one thing: Fuck with the right people and get power. Its' so like that in Harajuku that you sometimes forget who you've fucked and who you've haven't. Of course O-ren never screwed anyone in the crime council to get power, O-ren who looked like a snow flake in her snow colored kimono, that power belonged to her whether she worked for it or not.

Everything in Gogos world is Super Kawaii, even the dirty boy who sucks on her breasts and fingers her while she's riding him. Super Kawaii.

At school they all regard her as someone who will always be above them no matter what their status is, she is elite to them, the blood splattered Bishoujo, that's what one of her class mates called her when he saw her walk through the school gates with blood all over her face and hands, but none on her uniform- which shows money killing someone makes a mess, having someone else to clean it up means something. When Gogo heard what he said she came up to him and bit his bottom lip making him bleed, slowly she licked the blood off of his lip like a cat and giggled.

When she actually goes to school she spends her time watching as the other girl fuss about their appearance- making sure their pigtails are even, that they have the **right** shade of lip gloss, that no one can see the semen stains on their skirts and some leftover on their legs- the usual things. Gogo stopped caring about what other people say except for O-ren, she valued her opinion like candy itself- and that says something. She thinks of herself more mature than other girls her age though she still reads Sailor Moon manga and applies sparkly pink eye shadow even on special missions that O-ren gives her- the ones that mean big money, which of course she completes flawlessly. Hey even she needs to pay the rent- by saying rent she means clubs, clothes, drinks and ext. O-ren pays the rent of her fabulous traditional Japanese apartment. After all Gogo is only child, a grain of sugar in her Bubble Pop world and O-ren, an adult cotton candy.

Many of the crazy 88 members seem to think that she and O-ren are fucking each other, which makes Gogo giggle while her eyes shine dangerously, how could she ever have sex with the person she considers her sister? And even sometimes her mother- to replace the one that abandoned her. Though…. There was **that** event….one time when it was O-rens' parents anniversary, she, O-ren and Sofi usually go to the cemetery together, but that time O-ren wanted to stay at home- which meant that she wanted to be alone in her acid trip. While she and Sofi were on their way out the door O-ren called Gogo to come to her room, alone. When Gogo opened the sliding door to O-rens room, she was waiting for her there on her bed, without any trace of clothing and clear signs that she was on heroin. She asked Gogo to sit next to her, so she did. She told her grab her breasts, so she did. She told her to suck on them, so she did. She told her to stick her hand between her legs, so she did. She told Gogo to make her come, and she did. After that while O-ren was breathing hard and Gogos fingers were coaxed with her juice she whispered in Gogos ear: "I just wanted to forget…." O-ren grabbed Gogos hand and licked away any traces of her cum. She smiled at Gogo her satanic smile, the one she uses on those she was about to kill and for one second Gogo was afraid of O-ren. She kept smiling at her and said at last "Get the fuck out." In English this time. And Gogo ran out the door and out of the mansion to the streets where she was wandered at all night.

The next day O-ren completely forgot the whole thing, and Gogo decided to forget, for her own sanity, after all who would want to remember making their mother/sister scream their name in pleasure after they made her come? You could call that incident something that made Gogos lack of sanity, grow.

Gogo prowls the streets of Harajuku like the fashion hime she is, after all Harajuku is a subculture in a kaleidoscope of fashion, at least that's what a designer friend of Sofi told her once. To her Gogo is proof that Japans youth rule the fashion world and she thinks Gogo should be a model as a response Gogo giggles childishly and says in her girlish cat voice "**Bingo**" - O-ren taught her that oh so American word when she killed an entire street gang when they tried to rape O-ren, covered with blood from head to toe Gogo smiled her satanic smile and curtsied to the beautiful woman in front of her. O-ren smiled one of her true smiles and said to Gogo in perfect English "Bingo". From then on Gogo adopted that word for her own and used as her trade mark.

It was almost four O'clock in the morning when Gogo woke up, not being able to sleep more than three hours she got up and decided to take a walk. Putting on her school girl skirt and button down white shirt- with the red bow of course, she didn't put on her blue blazer. After leaving her apartment she wandered around Tokyo, not exactly sure where she was heading to. It was a cold night, freezing even, it might snow. After looking up for the first time since leaving her apartment she noticed she was in Harajuku- her favorite part of it. Looking around she noticed it was so empty without the hundreds of candy colored teenagers wandering through the area. She felt almost lonely.

It was snowing.

Hearing a cough Gogo turned around only to meet O-ren standing there in her sugar colored kimono, her back to her black limo that was almost completely white due to the snow. Smiling her cat smile Gogo ran towards her and stopped a few feet from her.

"The snow looks like sugar, O-ren sama." She stated in her cat like voice. O-ren merely opened the passenger door and signaled Gogo to get in. After the driver drove to the direction of Gogos' apartment, O-ren turned to look at Gogo and said in her candy flavored voice:

"Bingo Gogo."

Please review! It brings me joy.


End file.
